A Royal Pain
by Kikyo'sExterminator
Summary: Kagome was a normal, peasant hanyou. Lord Inuyasha is being forced to wed. Why choose Kagome? And who are these crazy people working in Inuyasha's castle? Pairings: InuKag MiroSan ShippoRin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- No I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter One A Royal Surprise

Kagome Higurashi always thought she was destined to lead a normal life…or as normal as possible. She was the daughter of a merchant and his wife, both of whom had died when Kagome was young, leaving her to take care of herself.

She grew up living alone in a run-down cottage, doing the chores necessary for a clean house. She also had a small garden that she lived out of, growing behind her cozy home. It was a small cottage that fit nicely within the scenery of the Eastern Lands.

People in the neighboring village always argued on what she was. Some said she was an enchanting witch that lured lost folk to their demise. Others thought she was a beautiful siren, sent to ward off demons from their helpless village. All their guesses were wrong of course. She was just a simple hanyou. Well, she THOUGHT she was just a simple hanyou…

Kagome hummed to herself as she picked a few carrots from her garden. 'Yes! I can make vegetable soup, with the cabbages and onions that I picked yesterday,' she thought happily to herself.

Her furry black ears twitched as she caught the distant sounds of horse shoes clopping against the cobblestones that led to her house. She stopped humming and wondered aloud, "What could the Lord want with a peasant like me?"

Deciding to not think about it, she continued with her picking while the clopping got louder and louder. Finally, the horses came to a stop, snorting and making her wince. 'Horses are so very loud!'

"Lady Kagome of the village of the Isle, Lord Inuyasha has requested to have a word with you!" called a small, squeaky voice from on top of the horses.

Kagome brushed her raven hair behind her ears and stood up gracefully, never letting go of her basket of carrots. Turning, she found a young fox demon sitting proudly on the carriage being pulled by the demonic horses.

She smiled kindly, and the kitsune blushed, contrasting sharply with his orange hair. "What is your name?" Kagome asked curiously, already knowing what she was going to do.

"S-Shippo. I'm Inuyasha-sama's personal messenger carrier." He told her.

"Well Shippo, you are going to have to tell Lord Inuyasha that I cannot speak with him at the moment. I'm so very sorry you had to come all this way just to get my answer," Kagome said apologetically. 'The Lord just wants my land…again.'

Shippo's face drooped. "He knew you would say that. And he told me to tell you, it's not about your land this time. It's about something a lot more important."

Kagome frowned, confusion showing in her warm chocolate eyes. "What it so important about it?"

Shippo shrugged, letting go of the reins for a moment. The horses jumped, every one of them thinking the same thing: 'FREEDOM!'

"Ahhhh!" Shippo cried, being thrown out of his seat. Kagome caught him in her arms and then set him down. They watched, Shippo in horror, Kagome in fascination, as the horses took off through the woods that surrounded Kagome's home.

As soon as they left, Shippo began to cry, knowing what his punishment would be when he went home. "I-I-I'm guh-gonna g-get whipped!"

Kagome leaned down to his level, which so happened to be four feet, and put her arms around him, whispering comforting things in his tiny ear. She knew exactly how it felt to be whipped. And she had to scars to prove it…her father had not been a kind man.

Taking Shippo's hand, she led him inside her house and made him a cup of her famous calming tea and honey. After a few gulps, he was drowsy, not used to such strong drink.

"Lady Kagome—" here Kagome stopped him, insisting sternly that he simply called her "Kagome".

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "L—Kagome, did you know…you smell like my mommy?"

The girl smiled back. 'I feel very protective of this little kitsune, even though I'm neither his mother, nor nearly old enough to be his mother. It must be natural instinct.'

"A-and…I miss my mommy," Shippo continued, tears threatening to fall into his now empty cup. "My daddy is sad she's gone. He hasn't loved anyone else since she went away."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. 'His scent…it almost smells—royal. Who are his parents?' "Shippo, what are your parents' names?"

The younger one froze. He looked around nervously, checking to make sure no one was listening. Gazing at the female hanyou seriously, he asked, "Promise you won't tell Inuyasha-sama?"

Kagome promised, placing her hand over her heart and smiling reassuringly. "My mommy was a fox demon and a miko named Kikyo. She was mean to the servants. And my daddy…my daddy's name is Inuyasha."

The hanyou's eyes grew wide. "Shippo…you're royalty?"

The kitsune looked into the girl's eyes and said in a low voice, "You are too…your my new mommy."

**_Please tell me if it's good enough to continue! And I would love to be able to, so please, please, please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting With Lord Inu

Disclaimer- No I don't own him…if I did…my friends would kill me sweatdrops

Chapter Two Meeting with Lord Inuyasha

Kagome stared at Shippo in shock. She backed away, trying to comprehend what he had just said. She stepped very close to the fire that was dancing in the small hearth (Hearth- what they called the fireplace a very long time ago), so close in fact, that the hem of her ankle-high cotton dress caught fire…as well as her black tail. She cursed and ran to the basin of water that she washed her face in and threw its contents onto herself.

Shippo, at a very inappropriate time I might add, started to giggle, as a dripping Kagome squeezed out her dress, and shook her tail back and forth. "Lady Kagome, I never knew a Lady like you knew those kind of words!"

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, knowing for sure that she had scarred the kitsune for life before Shippo continued, "I hear Inuyasha say stuff like that all the time! Especially to the servants. I seriously think he's worse with language than Koga-sama of the Wolf Tribe!"

A knock on the door caused an abrupt end to the childish fun, and Shippo grew pale at once. He walked over to the door cautiously and called, "H-Hello?" in a high pitched voice.

"Shippo-kun! Shippo-kun, let me in! Inuyasha-sama is come—" a voice shrilled, until Shippo through open the door and pulled in a small girl with brown hair and a small ponytail off to the side. Upon seeing Kagome, the girl's black eyes widened and she curtsied in respect. "Hi Lady Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and shook off the last water drops from her tail. She walked up to the little girl and cocked her head to the side. "I don't like that name. You can just call me Kagome."

The girl gaped, but regained her composure and chirped, "Hmm…I know! I'll call you Kaggie-chan!" then, in a lower, scared voice, she added, "Not in front of Inuyasha-san though. Oh!" she clasped a hand to her small mouth. "I forgot! Inuyasha-sama is coming! He's gonna be here right about—" a second, harsher knock on the door cut her little voice short. She sighed and finished dully, "Now."

The door swung open, not making a sound, for Kagome had greased the hinges thoroughly, to reveal one of the most handsome (**A/N: And stubborn**) boys that Kagome had ever seen.

The boy was around eighteen, had a sharply detailed, tan face, with amber eyes and glistening white fangs, one of which stuck out as he frowned down at the children in front of him.

But what Kagome found most attractive about the boy were the two puppyish dog ears that stuck out of his light white hair. She found herself drawn towards them, like a horse fly to the rear of a mustang (**A/N: the horse, not the car…that's what i find MYSELF attracted to! LOL**.).

She came very close to touching them, before the little girl took a handful of her dress and pulled her back and down to her height. "Inuyasha-sama hates being touched on his ears!" she whispered frantically.

"Rin, what are you whispering in the wench's ear?" asked the boy, who Kagome took to be Inuyasha. She froze at the sound of the word "wench" and her eyes grew cold.

Ignoring Rin and Shippo's squeaky protests, she got right up to Inuyasha and looked him in the face. "I. Am. Not. A. Wench. Never. Call. Me. That. Again. You. Sound. Like. My. Father. Never. Talk. Like. Him. Again."

Inuyasha pulled back, slightly afraid of this female hanyou that dared to stand up to him. 'This girl…I think I may grow to like her.'

Then his wounded ego set in. "I WILL CALL YOU WHAT EVER I WANT!" he growled. He turned on Shippo and Rin. "YOU TWO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER TO THE CASTLE! BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!"

"Lord Inuyasha, there is no need for yelling." Said Kagome coolly. She made a quick decision before adding, "We were just about to leave for your home before you came."

**_Short, sweet, and to the point! Lol. I'll update if I get 5 reviews, no less. Alright, hope you enjoyed! _**


	3. Chapter 3 A slight scare

Disclaimer- Nope…I don't own him. But I own the guard Usagi and the character later on named Tsukiko

Chapter Three, A slight scare

After Inuyasha turned and walked out, Shippo and Rin led Kagome outside to where the carriage was that would take her to the castle. It was a dark red color, reminding her strongly of blood, with gold lining the door and steps. The lord's crest, a beautifully crafted katana, was imprinted on the door.

Shippo nervously climbed inside, and Rin hopped in after, leaving Kagome to stare in awe at the marvelous thing. Then she noticed the horses and repulsion immediately filled her. The horses, although their coats were white as snow and healthy looking as well, boar horrid reminders of the whipping, that was their punishment when they misbehaved.

Snarling, she tore open the carriage door, and looked coldly at Lord Inuyasha, who stared at the female hanyou with confusion. "Lord Inuyasha…what have you done?" Her lord blinked, unsure of what to say.

"THE HORSES! THE HORSES! How could you be so horrible to them!" Kagome shrieked, completely losing her composure.

Inuyasha blinked again, understanding coming into his eyes. 'That's what she's so worked up about! Horses!' "Wench, they are treated with care, I assure you."

This, however was not something he should have said. It seemed to enrage Kagome further. "Yes…UNTIL THEY DISOBEY YOU! YOU SLIME, YOU DISGUSTING DOG! YOU…YOU…NEKO!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Being called a neko was one of the highest possible insults to dog demons. Especially half dog demons.

Shippo gaped and Rin squealed in fear as Kagome dove inside the carriage, trying furiously to gouge out her lord's eyes.

Inuyasha yelled, calling for his guards, who had taken posts behind his carriage. They dragged Kagome away from their lord and pinned her to the ground. Her eyes, usually brown and warm, had turned an icy blue, reminding Inuyasha of his deceased wife Kikyo.

Kagome started struggling against the strong guards who were shouting incoherent words at her, trying desperately to get out of their grips. It reminded her too much of something else. Something that had happened long ago.

The guard who was sitting on her stomach slapped her face with a resounding _thwack_! And all got silent.

Rin and Shippo stopped their bickering about wither or not to help, Inuyasha was brought crashing back to earth, forgetting about his dead beloved for a moment, and Kagome stopped struggling.

The guard looked down at Kagome, satisfied. "Thought that'd calm her down," he boasted to his friend. But what he failed to notice was that his companion wasn't looking at him…he was looking at Kagome.

The girl beneath him was glowing, a faint, pink glow that covered her entire being. Energy began to pulse around her, collecting around her not unlike the way the late Kikyo's soul collectors did. Inuyasha jumped out of the carriage, and rushed over to the guard who had slapped her. "Usagi get off her…NOW!"

Usagi obliged and jumped off of Kagome like a frightened rabbit (**A/N: Which is why I named him Usagi, which means 'rabbit'!**). Kagome's eyes closed briefly as she felt the weight being lifted off of her. The glowing dimmed, and she relaxed before remembering about her tiny black out. She shuddered as she thought about how that had happened after she had learned that her parents were dead. When she had awakened…well, she did not want to think about that now.

Inuyasha sniffed Kagome's aura and stiffened visibly when he noticed something that had never been there before. He turned to stare at Kagome, who had risen shakily to her feet. "Why did you not tell me?" he asked her sharply.

Kagome, who had visibly forgotten the actions she had committed, looked up at him questioningly. "What have I not told you milord?"

The confused lord shook his head. "Never mind. Don't worry about it. Just…get in the carriage."

Kagome shrugged, apparently deciding not to bother herself and climbed in, with Inuyasha blocking her view of the horses in front. 'I have to remember never to let her visit the shooting range…she'd probably tear across it trying to safe the deer we use for targets.'

It took them not long at all to reach the castle, but when they did, Kagome wished she had had more time to prepare herself for it.

The white stone blocks made to build it had been lined in gold, making the whole castle shimmer like a mirage in the deserts sands of the Southern Lands, home to the lizard demon Daichi, the Wise.

The roofs were silver, and Kagome's eyes sparkled with the sheer majesty of it. The whole castle looked as though it had come from the pages of a fairy tale, with its many twisting towers and balconies, and the lush green vines that crawled upon the stone.

As they rode up to it through the gates made of crystal, Shippo and Rin kept up a constant commentary of what to expect and what to do while staying in the castle. After their jumbled up instructions passed through Kagome's ears, she began to wonder if people there truly knew how to act at all and just guessed at what they were supposed to do.

Inuyasha, sensing Kagome's doubt about sanity, said stiffly, "Your servants will explain in better detail about the etiquette. Don't worry…most of the people here are completely sane."

"You mean besides the nobles?"

The sarcasm in her voice was evident, and surprised even her. She clasped a hand to her mouth and lowered her eyes. "I meant no disrespect Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his amber eyes. "Don't be sorry. I like it when people speak their minds. Especially when what they say makes sense."

And with that, he let go of her and turned to face the window once more. 'What have I gotten her into?' he questioned himself.

'What have I gotten myself into?' inquired Kagome as she frowned and held her head down, hands laced together in her lap.

**_Ok, that's chapter…what was it again? I cant remember. Never mind. Anyway, don't expect more until later. I don't know how many reviewed the last chapter, but to those who did, thanks so much! _**


	4. Chapter 4 Kaede's warning, Kikyo's bow

Disclaimer: Alright, I'm about done with disclaimers, so this one will be for the rest of my story. I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Four Kaede's warning, Kikyo's bow

As the carriage came to a complete stop in front of the doors to the main hall, Kagome started to feel nervous about what she was brought here about. She really didn't want to marry the lord, as was evident to everyone, but she wondered, why on earth had Lord Inuyasha picked her? Out of all the female demons and hanyous that occupied his lands, why oh why did he have to pick HER?

"Rin is to take Kagome-san to freshen up," Rin said solemnly, talking about herself in third person for some odd reason, quite out of no where. Kagome looked at the girl and nodded. 'But, what's wrong with my outfit? It's perfectly clean!' Kagome thought confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, who hadn't said a word, got out of the carriage and went off into the castle, not bothering to look back. 'I hate this. Why did father leave me this stupid land? Why didn't I get the Western Lands? Why couldn't Sesshomaru have to deal with this wench?'

He didn't even notice when he ran into someone. "Hey, watch it—" he started to yell, but stopped when he realized who it was that he had run into. He bowed quickly to the elderly woman who was staring at him with a stern eye(since the other was covered by a black eye patch). "Priestess Kaede, forgive my short temper." Inuyasha stated formally. The servants who were rushing past the two in the crowded hallway stopped to stare—they had never seen their lord act in such a respective way before to anyone. Not even his brother.

The old miko bowed her head in gruff acceptance. "Tell me Inuyasha, have ye found the raven-haired princess?"

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and said with a snort, "Yeah I found the wench. Took Shippo long enough."

The servants sighed in relief and continued on with their work…that was the lord they had all come to know and respect.

Kaede frowned deeply and leaned in towards Inuyasha so only he could hear. "Ye know, it be sooner or it be later, someone shall find that the kitsune has your blood running through his veins. And when that happens, news of the lord's bastard xhild shall spread through the lands. Ye would take care to tell whoever it is that knows now to keep their mouths closed."

Inuyasha gaped, having nothing to say to that information. Kaede nodded curtly and walked away, presumably to find some herbs for her sore back.

Kagome stared in wonder at the room she had just entered. Red velvety silk hung from the walls, red flames licked the inside of the huge fireplace, and the large silver bed that sat beside the stained glass window captivated her. A beautiful wooden bow sat against the armchair next to the fire, a quiver of arrows lying in front of it. Kagome bent down and felt the soft white fur rug that covered the cold stone floor. "Rin…where are we?" she asked astonished. "Who could live in such an enchanting room?"

Rin played with the hem of her tiny kimono nervously. "I can't say. Rin would get in trouble."

"Please Rin? I promise, no one will know that you told me." Kagome asked.

"Lady Kikyo loved her room. She loved it very much. This is her room. And that is her bow." Rin said suddenly, before clasping a hand over her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened. A picture suddenly came to her memory. One that didn't belong to her.

_A woman with raven hair pulled loosely into a ponytail, dressed in priestess clothes, stood calmly beside the armchair in her room. She picked up her bow, gently holding it as though ready to fire. She quickly grabbed an arrow emotionlessly from the quiver that lied on the floor beside her and nocked it before letting it fly. _

_A sharp thwack! was heard as she surveyed the place where the arrow had struck. It was embedded in a painting. A painting of a neko demon, and the arrow had pierced the demon between its narrow, yellow cat eyes. _

"_Perfect shot Kikyo-san!" cried a tiny voice from behind her._

_Turning around, the fox demon priestess smiled coldly at the young girl. "Yes Rin. I do believe it was." _

Kagome gasped, closing her eyes briefly. Rin looked at her with a worried look, but Kagome didn't notice. She turned to look at the bow and went over to it. Running her hand over the smooth arch in it, she grasped it and held it in aiming position. Then, with a speed to rival that of Kikyo's she took an arrow and let it soar through the air. A noise unheard since Kikyo herself had lived, was heard throughout the castle. Servants, nobles, and courtiers alike, all stopped their working or milling about to stare at each other in wonder. For they all knew what that sound was…the sound of an arrow hitting its target, the sound of another archer more skilled than their queen coming to the castle, the sound….of Kikyo's forbidden arrows.

**I'm so sorry for not updating! My birthday came, I got into a fight with a good friend ON said birthday, and now, I'm scared that one of my friends is dead because of a car crash and the fact that no one has seen him since before then. So I'm kind of busy now. Thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 Forbidden Arrows

Chapter Forbidden Arrows

"No Kaggie-chan! No! Those are Kikyo-san's forbidden arrows!" Rin cried out. Her voice rang out in the silence that had spread since Kagome had let loose the arrow from the bow.

Kagome turned with a sharp gasp, a hand flying to her mouth. "Rin-chan, please don't tell Lord Inuya—" here she stopped, her ears flattening against her head as a shrill sound filled the air.

Kagome started to shake violently, both hands coming to her black ears, letting the bow drop to the ground with a dulled thud. Her tail twitched and she fell to her knees, rocking back and forth. "R-Rin-chan….y-you c-can't he-hear it? I-It's so l-l-loud!"

The brunette looked at the older girl in confusion. "Rin doesn't hear anything Kaggie-chan. Rin doesn't hear a thing."

The little girl's eyes widened as realization struck her. "It's the Call!"

Kagome's pain-filled eyes looked at the girl in confusion. "W-What i-is the C-Call?"

"It's what Inuyasha-sama uses whenever he gets angry. It's a tiny metal thing that Inuyasha-sama blows into, but it doesn't make any noise to humans. All his servants except for Sango-chan and Miroku-hoshi can hear it and they go to him really fast," Rin explained. "Rin'll see what Inuyasha-sama wants."

She raced out of the room and left Kagome without another thought.

"HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE TOUCH KIKYO'S ARROWS! GET THAT FUCKING WENCH DOWN HERE NOW!" Inuyasha bellowed, throwing the Caller at the nearest servant. The servant sighed in relief, glad that the Caller was no longer plaguing her hearing. But before she could take off, Rin came skidding around the corner, stumbling over her kimono.

"Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama, please stop! Kagome-san isn't doing well!" She cried from the floor, where she was repeatedly trying to get up (without realizing that her foot was still trapped in her kimono).

"Rin, go get her and bring her here!" barked Inuyasha, literally barking it, as his dog demon side was coming out.

Rin tried to bow, this time actually standing up properly. Then, as she turned around, she slipped on the watery floor, which the servant Inuyasha had yelled at had just finished cleaning.

"Ugh, Rin, just—just go. Now." Inuyasha said, half disgusted, half amused. Rin bowed again and hurried off, making her way back up the stairs.

It was only after she left that Inuyasha figured out that he had forgotten what he was mad at. "DAMMIT!"

Kagome's breathing was shallow, but she managed to stay conscious as she thought about the Call. It was so loud and high…it had really hurt her ears. They were still ringing.

"Didn't it hurt Inuyasha-sama's ears as well?" she wondered aloud.

There was a giggle from behind her and Rin appeared. "Of course not Kaggie-chan! Inuyasha-sama knows how to block out the sound! Speaking of Inuyasha-sama…he wants you to go see him."

Kagome rose shakily to her feet and tried to reach the door, but the Call seemed to have taken away her strength. Collapsing, she started to pant, and only when Rin helped her up was she able to see straight again.  
"I'll help Kaggie-chan!" Rin cried happily, obviously under the impression that Kagome was clumsy on her feet (**A/N:like a certain little girl we all know and love**).

Walking out of Kikyo's room, Kagome forgot about the bow and arrows, wondering why Lord Inuyasha was summoning her.

Inuyasha's POV

I saw her walking down the grand staircase as though she was curious about every little tiny thing. I snorted, seeing her fascination with my family tree tapestry that hung up on the wall.

"WENCH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, MISSING WITH KIKYO'S ARROWS?" I yelled at her, catching her off guard. She jumped back, something I don't recommend for people walking down stairs. She tripped, but managed to catch herself before falling, unlike a certain little human.

Normal POV

"I—I don't know Lord Inuyasha. I just—just…." Kagome was shaking badly. She didn't want to keep whipped—that's what her father would have done if she had done something bad.

Lord Inuyasha stomped up the stairs, flinching slightly as Kagome's fear filled his nose. 'What the hell's wrong with her? She shouldn't be THIS scared of me.'

"Kikyo's arrows and her bow are never to be touched, do you understand me?" Inuyasha told Kagome sharply. She looked up and annoyance flashed in her chocolate eyes. "Well, if SOMEONE would've told me about that beforehand, then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Then her fear returned and she started to shake even more. "I-I- I'm sorry Inuyasha! I-I mean, LORD Inuyasha!" Kagome stuttered, lowering her eyes to the floor and kneeling in a bowing position.  
She braced herself, ready to be hit, but it never came. All had gotten quiet in the great hall, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction. Kagome looked up hesitantly and tensed when she saw Inuyasha's hand come down, but she relaxed when he placed it one her back gently. He leaned down to her eye level.

"What the hell happened to you to make you this afraid?" he asked softly, so only Kagome could hear him.

"A-as a child, I w-was beaten for my faults." Kagome whispered, tears starting to trickle down her face.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned—he hated to see girls cry. Looking up he ordered, "Rin, go get Sango. Kagome needs to meet her I think."

_**Ok, I'm done, most of this stuff, I thought up when I had writer's block, and I'm too lazy to redo it so, I'm really sorry if it's not that good. Next time, Kagome meets Sango and things get funny. How come Kagome has an attitude with Sango? Is it jealousy? Is it just another female being there? Why am I asking YOU these questions when I'M the authoress? Find out later! **_


	6. Chapter 6 Miroku and Sango

Disclaimer- Not mine

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"Some people may annoy you…but you miss them terribly when they're taken from you." **(A/N-This was a personal experience I recently had to face.)**

**Chapter 6 Miroku and Sango **

Rin returned from her task quickly enough. It appeared as though she had, quite literally, dragged a girl about the age of Kagome from her work to bring her to Lord Inuyasha. "Sango's here Inuyasha-chan!" Rin chirped happily. Seeing the look Inuyasha gave her, her smile faded a little and she lowered her head. "Rin is sorry Inuyasha-sama. I was disrespectful."

"Leave Rin. Go help Kaede in the gardens," Inuyasha snapped. Turning to the bowing Sango, he said, "Sango, this is Kagome. She is here on some business. Please give her a tour of the castle."

Sango looked up and nodded, her black ponytail swinging gently behind her. "Yes Lord Inuyasha."

And with that, Inuyasha strode off without a glance.

Sango turned to Kagome and looked her up and down. "You must be the girl Rin was talking at high speed about while she dragged me from my training. I'm Sango Taijya, demon exterminator of the Eastern Lands. I used to work for Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha's half-brother in the Western Lands." Here she held out her hand and Kagome shook it stiffly.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. I'm just the daughter of a merchant demon and his wife. I was forced here against my will." She told Sango, a slight edge to her voice. She could feel something about Sango…she had a lot of power. Kagome felt slightly weary of this demon exterminator. She didn't know if she could trust her or not.

"Well, I was as well. You get used to it after a while." Sango said shrugging. She also could tell that Kagome had power. One of her amazing exterminator senses was to be able to tell when a demon was strong. Even though Kagome was a hanyou, she had incredible powers. But then again, Sango could tell she had miko abilities also.

Kagome nodded and Sango sighed. "Well, c'mon, the sooner we get done with this little tour, the sooner I can get back to my training." She turned and walked towards a door off to the side of the hall and swung it open. "Rin's already showed you the upstairs right? That may be enough for servants, but since you're probably gonna be here for a while, you need to know the grounds too."

They walked outside and into a magnificent garden. It was full of bold, bright colors, and looked well-kept and lush. Kagome mentally named all of the flowers she could as they strode through it. 'Roses, daisies, marigolds, Basil, bellflowers, geraniums,' she thought happily. She loved flowers and had ever since she was a little girl. Images of her and her mother running around picking daffodils filled her mind, making her a little sad. She missed her mother greatly.

"You have the manchineel flower!" Kagome gasped, staring at a beautiful purple flower with a white center. "But—but, it's so rare!"

"Yeah. The last in the Lands." Sango said, smiling with a deep sorrow in her eyes. "Hippomanes mancinella. It means betrayal." Kagome noticed Sango's look and immediately felt a tinge of guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would make you sad."

Sango laughed softly and brushed her eyes. "It's alright. You see, my brother, Kohaku, was killed by the demon Naraku. At his burial, I put a manchineel on his grave. But most of the flowers in here make me like this. I put a different one on each of the graves I had to dig."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Then was disgusted with herself immediately. Her ears flattened and she looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"My entire village was wiped out by demons." Sango explained shortly, not wanting to go into detail. Just then, a boy dressed in a dark purple robe jumped out from the garden path behind them. "Lady Sango! Who is this beauty that has graced me with her presence!"

Visibly, Sango stiffened, and her eyes flashed with almost demon-like fire. "Miroku…." She growled deeply, not unlike Lord Inuyasha.

The boy tilted his head at her. "Yes Lady Sango?"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HENTAI HANDS OFF MY A—"

Rin popped up in front of Sango with a childish expression on her face. "Konnichiwa Sango-chan!" she chirped, her arms full of red roses.

Kagome sweatdropped and took Rin by the hand hurriedly. "Come along Rin-chan. Show me exactly where you got those pretty roses from!" she said happily.

"Okay!" Rin replied and skipped off in the opposite direction. Kagome followed and laughed when she heard a resounding SLAP! Echo through the gardens.

"Look Kaggie-chan! The pretty rosies are right next to the posies! Do you know the song about them?" Rin said, pointing to a particular clump of bushes.

"Rin, who was that boy that—em, _touched _Sango?" Kagome asked curiously, picking a rose carefully.

"You mean groping her? Oh that's just Miroku-san. He's a monk. And Inuyasha-san's advisor. He likes Sango-chan." Rin explained, never looking up from her cautious work of trying to pick a rose without dropping the others.

"He's a monk?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. Her tail and ears twitched as she heard another, fainter slap. 'Ouch,' she thought wincing. 'I could HEAR the skin turning red!'

"Let's go save Miroku-san before Sango-chan hurts him really bad—like last time." Rin told Kagome. The hanyou girl nodded and the two took off.

They found the aggravated demon exterminator standing over the unmoving body of Miroku the monk. She was shouting, "That's what you GET! Next time don't TOUCH ME, YOU STUPID MONK!"

Rin and Kagome giggled, and caught the attention of Sango. She turned and a smile spread across her face. "Hey Kagome, hey Rin, do you two wanna come finish up the tour?"

Kagome smiled and thought, 'Note to self—Sango has mood swings. Especially around the monk.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

- X-X --'

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his tiny study. "Dammit. That girl hasn't been here a whole day and she's already pissing me off. Then again…this happened with Kikyo too…" he growled softly.

"Master Inuyasha, your brother is awaiting you in the formal dining room," came a tiny voice from beneath the Lord.

"Keh, fine Myoga, just tell him to wait a little longer." Inuyasha replied, running one clawed hand through his silky hair.

The flea demon scowled at him from the floor. "Master Inuyasha, what would your father say if—"

"I don't know what he would say Myoga, 'cause the old man's dead," Inuyasha snapped. "Now go tell my dear brother to wait!"

Myoga sighed but obliged, hopping quickly out of the room. "Master Inuyasha, if only you knew what Lord Sesshomaru has to tell you, you would not be as quick to let him wait on you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

- X-X --'

In a different kind of castle, very far away from the castle of the Eastern Lands, a dark figure sulked. "Kagura…come to me." It said, its voice deep and smooth.

In a flash, a woman with blood red lips approached him. The earrings in her ears swayed slightly as she was forced to bow, anger and resentment clear on her face. She narrowed her eyes, as red as her lips, and spat, "Yes, Naraku?"

The demon in front of her smirked and laughed (A/N: for those of you that read the manga, Ku ku ku). "Why Kagura, do you really hate me that much?"

The Wind demoness said nothing but the answer was evident as she stuck up her small upturned nose. "What do you want Naraku?" she asked again.

"I want you to capture something."

Kagura raised an eyebrow at that. "Some_thing? _Not some_one?"_

"No, no, not someone. Not yet anyway. I want you to steal arrows," Naraku told her smiling cruelly.

Kagura's eyebrow couldn't have gone any higher. "Arrows? Why would you want arrows Naraku?"

"They are not just any arrows my dear Kagura. They are the arrows of the deceased priestess Kikyo, Queen of the Eastern Lands. They are forbidden arrows." Naraku explained as if talking to a child.

"You mean the one that you pined for? Or still do apparently. Seriously Naraku, you need to find a hobby. This is getting a little obsessive don't you think?" Kagura asked, smirking the same smirk Naraku had.

"I want you to take Kanna with you. She may come in handy against the people guarding the arrows," Naraku said, acting as though he had not heard Kagura's comment. Kagura nodded and turned, but not before hearing Naraku's warning.

"Do not fail me this time Kagura. If you do—you will never be allowed to feel your heart beat. Is that not what you want the most?"

Kagura's eyes widened and then narrowed in deadly malice. She didn't respond, but walked out quickly. As she stepped outside into the courtyard of the castle, she hissed, "One day Naraku, you will feel the wrath of my Wind Dragon," she stopped and glanced behind her, seeing the small white figure of Kanna coming towards her and her giant feather. She lowered her tones even farther. "I will make sure of it."

**Oh my god, I haven't updated this in 2 months practically! I'm so sorry! If anyone reviews this, I will be so grateful! Once again, I'm so sorry. I've been having sudden urges to write oneshots, and twoshots, and I have two other stories, and… I really shouldn't be making excuses. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? -does puppy dog pout- **


	7. Chapter 7 Kirara

Disclaimer- the story's mine, the characters aren't.

Chapter 7

Rin walked behind the two older girls as Sango showed Kagome around, watching Kagome's long black tail as if mesmerized.

"So Kagome-chan, this is the kitchen, where you can usually find Kirara, a demon friend of mine and Miroku's. She's a neko, a cat demon, and she cooks fantastically. She's Inuyasha-san's favorite cook, not only because she's a loyal friend to everyone, but also because she can cook the best ramen in the land." Sango explained, as she led Kagome back into the castle through a side door.

The kitchen was full of shining utensils, silver pots and pans hanging on the walls, which were red and white and gold as well. Servants and assistant cooks were rushing around trying to get dinner cooked, although it was only 7:00 and dinner wouldn't be served until around 8:00.

Sango stopped behind a girl that looked a little older than her who was busily turning raw dough inside a bowl with flour up her arms to her elbows.

Sango snickered and screamed, "Boo!"

The girl shrieked and jumped up into the air like a cat, latching herself onto the ceiling above her. She took one look down at Sango, who was laughing hysterically on the floor of the kitchen and hissed angrily.

"Sango! That was not funny! Not funny at all!" the girl yowled, unstitching her claws and jumping back down.

Kagome chuckled and the girl turned to her. She had red and gold clashing eyes, with long platinum blonde hair with black streaks in it. She had a pointed, child-like face and pale skin too. She had on plain black shoes, a short black dress, and a white apron with flour all over it.

"Hey. You must be the girl the old crone was talking about earlier. She said you were brought here to be Inuyasha-chan's new bride or something." The girl exclaimed, wiping her hand on her apron and sticking it out for Kagome to take. "I'm Kirara. My little sister Rin here hasn't been a trouble has she?"

"I'm Kagome. And no, she hasn't been. Rin, I didn't know you had a sister!" Kagome said. Rin, who was busy staring at Sango's red face, just nodded. "I forgot."

"But—but you're a human!" Kagome stuttered. She looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Kirara-Onee-chan's papa was different than my papa. My papa was a human. Onee-chan's was a demon! Mama was a human, but Onee-chan's full demon!" Rin sang, leaving Sango alone on the floor gasping for breath.

Kirara sighed and shook her head. "I'd love to chat you guys, but dinner's running late, and I need to finish up with the bread quickly. Kagome, it was lovely meeting you, Rin stay out of trouble and Sango—if you ever do that again, I'll tell Miroku where your bedroom is," she spoke fast and flashed an evil grin at the horrified Sango as she snatched up the dough and disappeared.

"Well, now you know Kirara." Sango muttered. She shook off the depressed look she had and brightened up. "Okay, now all we need to do is show you the dining hall and that'll be the end of the tour!"

Kagome frowned. "Really? I thought for sure that there would be more things to see inside a castle like this."

"Yeah Sango-chan!" Rin chirped. "What about the towers? And the libraries? And the dungeon! I like to see the dungeon! It's so dark and pretty down there! And—"

But she was cut off as Sango put her hand over her mouth. She sweatdropped. "Yeah, well Inuyuasha-san doesn't really want you to see anything else right now. Just the basics. After a while he might let up, but for now…."

Kagome looked at her shoes. "I get it. Hey Sango, can you lead me back to my room? Maybe we can finish the tour another time."

Sango noticed the definite droop in Kagome's furry black ears. "Sure Kagome-san."

"Oh, Sango. Call me Kagome. Please. I don't like adding a title to my name. It makes it too long." Kagome said quietly, her tail swishing behind her.

The dark haired girl smiled. "All right Kagome-san. I mean—Kagome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha's temper did not cool down one bit as he strode into the room where he had left Sesshomaru his brother waiting.

"Okay Fluffy, spill what you came here to yap about and then leave. I'm not having a good day," he snapped, Myoga sighing behind him on the floor.

The Demon Lord of the Western Lands just stared at his half brother coldly. "You're manners amuse me to no end Inuyasha. But I have not come to call for a visit. Naraku has become powerful—too powerful for my tastes. Kirara and Rin's mother, Akemi, the Demoness of The Northern Lands, has asked me to join an alliance with her and Isamu, Neko of the Southern Islands. I am formally extending an invitation to join us. We need all the power we can muster to overthrow Naraku and his minions."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. Naraku had been in love with his Kikyo, and had made it known through all means. He looked Sesshomaru in his eyes, the ones so much like his one and nodded. "I except your invitation. I will let Akemi and Isamu know of my choice as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru turned around abruptly, and glided towards the door. Before he left, he said, "I have heard you have taken a fiancé dear brother. One of the Higurashi line. I did not know you could choose such a politically empowering decision. Good luck."

And then he was gone. Inuyasha turned towards Myoga. "Hey, Myoga…what did he mean 'politically empowering'? All I did was pick up the girl who interested me the most."

"Inuyasha you did not know? Young Kagome is the very last of the Higurashi lineage, the ones who owned the Southern and Northern lands combined before the people revolted. It is said that the oldest daughter would get the miko powers of her ancestors and also keep her demonic ones! Not to mention that her children would be as equally powerful, if not more!"

The dog demon's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. Finally, his bad mood got the better of him. "KAGGOOMMEEE!" he yelled, racing from the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagura scowled as she and Kanna flew through the air on her feather. "Kanna, what do you see in your mirror of Naraku dying?" she asked turning her head slightly behind her.

The albino girl-demon blinked slowly and stared off above her "Onee". Kagura noticed that she looked a little taller than last time she had seen her more than a month ago.

"You know Kanna, if you did up ur hair, maybe wore your face makeup that Naraku gave you, you could actually be quite beautiful." Kagura said bluntly.

Kanna seemed not to have heard her. "Naraku will not die yet. He will not die for a while," she said in her monotone soft voice.

Kagura sighed and stretched her arms above her head. "You know, you're kind of boring to talk to. You'd think the all mighty (this she said with a sarcastic tone) Naraku would've been able to create you with a little _personality._"

Kanna just stared at her. "If it is not saying too much, I would suggest that Naraku made me because you had a little too much personality. No disrespect meant, Onee-chan."

And from their they rode in silence towards their destination.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Weeeeeeee! I got another chapter done! Not bad if I do say so myself. And I believe its LONGER than normal too! Yay! Well, review review review and I'll type type type! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not gonna bother

Chapter 8

Inuyasha ran into Sango on the way to Kagome's room. He passed her without a glace and continued onward. Sango sighed, pushing a stray strand of her black hair away from her face. "Maybe I should have told him that Kagome-chan is bathing…Ah well, it is not my place." She shrugged and kept walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kagome's usually sweet features were marred by a frown as she undressed. Her room was connected to the bathing room by a paper screen, which she hadn't bothered to close. It wasn't like anyone was going to come for her any time soon. Dinner was still at least half an hour away.

She lowered herself into the steaming bath that Sango had drawn for her and bit her lip in thought. 'I've never had such royal—yet, strange—treatment before. I mean, Sango looked at me as though I was crazy when I began to run my own water into the tub.' She shook her head and leaned back, closing her eyes as the water hit her ears.

Bang, Bang, Bang. Pause. Growl. Bang, Bang, Bang. Pause. Growl, Swear, Growl, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. That is what Kagome heard when she rose up from the water. She rolled her eyes. Who ever was hitting her door sure wasn't patient.

Kagome stepped out of the tub carefully and wrapped a light blue towel around herself before walking over to the door. She opened it and came face to face with the one and only Inuyasha.

His golden eyes widened and a blush crept across his face. He stared at the hanyou before him and his jaw dropped. The towel cling to her every curve, making Inuyasha feel something he really didn't want to at the moment. Kagome's face looked like it was on fire as she stuttered out words. "I'm….Lord Inuyasha….I'm really very sorry….I didn't think….bathing…"

Inuyasha jerked backwards and turned his head. "Keh. Go back inside wench. I'll talk to you AFTER you get your clothes on."

Kagome bowed, showing Inuyasha a little more than necessary, and went back in her room quickly.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he leaned against the wall behind him. Only one thought kept going through his mind, 'she looked just like Kikyo.'

Kagome moaned and slid down her door with her back to it. 'I can't believe that just happened! I'm so embarrassed!' she thought in despair. Suddenly, a prick of pain shot through her head and she closed her eyes. 'Didn't this happen before? Is it another memory?'

"_Kikyo! Kikyo, I need to speak with you!" came Inuyasha's voice from behind her door. He stood outside it with his arms crossed, looking younger than Kagome knew he looked know. He looked to be about fifteen or so. _

_Kikyo, who looked younger herself, stepped out of her bathing room soaking wet, and walked over to the door, her towel wrapped around her snuggly. "He needs to learn patience," she muttered to herself. She opened the door wide and stood there, her hair dripping water onto the white fur carpet. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama?"_

_Inuyasha grinned. "Your not ashamed of your body are you Kikyo?"_

"_No my lord. I am not." Came her blunt reply._

"_May I come in then?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes shining with desire. For the first time, Kikyo's lips turned up into a smile. She gave the smallest of nods and Inuyasha entered, looking extremely pleased with himself._

Kagome shook her head wildly, her ears flapping. "No, no, no!" she cried. "I don't want to remember that! Especially about Inuyasha and Kikyo of all people!"

Shuddering, she picked herself up and started to search for her clothes before she realized Sango must have took them to be thrown in along with the rest of the wash. She walked back into the bath room and saw a fresh outfit waiting for her on the edge of the tub. 'Now, how did I miss that?' she thought, confused.

Kagome shrugged and began to put on the clothes. As soon as she was done, she went over and opened the door for a second time, this time stepping out of the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Inuyasha looked up and froze. 'She's in Kikyo's priestess clothes!' he thought frantically. He became angry, hiding his eyes with his bangs, his clawed hands turning into fists. 'Must…control…anger…'

"In-Inuyasha-sama? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his shoulder worriedly. Her touch made Inuyasha snarl and throw her up against the wall. Kagome winced as she felt her back slam into stone. Inuyasha's hand curled around her neck, and she could feel his hot breath splay across her face as he asked in a deadly voice, "Where. Did. You. Get. That."

"I-it was i-in the bath-bathing room. I-I'm sorry Lord Inu-Inuyasha. I'll g-go change," Kagome gasped as his hand tightened. Her small hands flew up and tried in vain to push him away. She had noticed already that he had become full demon. His eyes were blood red rimmed in a thin line of blue, terrifying Kagome.

"Inuyasha-san!" cried a tiny voice in a shocked tone. Kagome turned her head with difficulty towards Rin, who was standing there frozen, her eyes glued onto Inuyasha.

"R-Rin, leave, Lord Inuyasha h-has become full demon," she rasped, her eyes frantically searching for something—anything—that would help her. A surge of power started to over take her, filling up her body from her panicked heart beat. 'I—I feel funny. More powerful. Stronger.' Kagome said confusedly in her mind before losing all rational train of thought.

She suddenly lunged out and whined, her voice wavering in and out, creating a haunting melody. Her hands struck Inuyasha's face, leaving four long gashes from her elongated nails. Inuyasha howled, letting go of her to clutch at his bloody face.

Rin screamed and dashed off, too scared to explain to any one as she rushed to her own room, where she dove under the covers of her blankets and laid there shivering.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kirara, with her sensitive cat ears, picked up her little sister's scream, and also Kagome's wavering whine. She paled, immediately dropping the black curry pudding she had in her hands, and was racing out of the kitchen before the bowl even shattered on the floor.

Sango, who had just slapped a rather lecherous monk, gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Miroku, come ON!" she shouted, shaking the unconscious body on the floor. As soon as he woke up, she dragged him up and ran with him through the castle.

They ended up reaching the grand staircase at the same time as Kirara who barely shot a glance their way as all three of them made their way up towards Kikyo's—uh, _Kagome's_ room.

The scene they found before them was almost too much for Sango to handle. Her eye twitched and she shook her head, trying to get rid of her demon exterminating instincts.

Lord Inuyasha was attacking his fiancé in full demon form, swiping at her with his claws, while Kagome herself was glowing, a dark purple, strong aura crackling around her. Miroku actually had to step back from how much strength the aura was radiating.

"Miroku, what's up with her!" Kirara called over the growls and howls and snarls of Inuyasha and Kagome. Her ears flicked and she pressed them against her head, trying to block out most of the noise.

"Well Lady Kirara, it seems that Lady Kagome is far more than just a simple hanyou from out in the country. She is a half demon true….but one with priestess blood in her. She is a member of the only royalty that had priestesses and demons mate, the Higurashi lineage….which Lady Kikyo also belonged to.

**I'm so happy that I got this done! I can assure you here and now that I had no intention of picking up this story where I left it off…but I got a sudden inspiration and started writing away! Hope you enjoyed! -**


	9. Chapter 9 Fight, sort of

Disclaimer: No. Just…just no

Favorite Quote Of The Day:

"Live. Love. Burn. Die."

_Well, its been a while hasn't it? stretches and yawns I completely stopped everything and just kind of forgot about my stories for like 8 months._

_Sorry people, not much in this chapter, I'm just getting back into the swing of things, and I wanted to get something up as quickly as possible._

Chapter 9 Fight! Fight!

Kagome growled deep in her throat and lashed out at Inuyasha once more, her teeth bared and her eyes flashing with not-even-close-to-suppressed rage. "You. Should. Not. Attack. Me. Again. You. WILL. Lose!" she growled throatily, extending her claws with each word she said.

Inuyasha flashed his teeth as well at the enraged female. "I am Lord. I may do as I please bitch," he growled back. He shot forward all of a sudden and overtook Kagome, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku both yelled, stepping forward to save Kagome. But Kirara grasped their arms and pulled them backwards. "Don't interfere. It'll only make them fight worse," she warned, shaking her head. "They won't fight to the death, because demonic royalty doesn't work that way. They'll only fight until first draw of blood."

"But, what if they seriously hurt each other?" Miroku questioned. Motioning towards the flashing dagger-like claws and ferocious noises being made as the two hanyous rolled around on the floor.

Kirara's expression looked grim. "Then we'd better get them to the hospital wing quickly."

The two half demons had both gotten back to their feet, but no sooner then they had, Kagome ducked once more as Inuyasha lunged, but this time she regained her position faster then the Lord, and shot out one clawed hand, barely grazing Inuyasha's cheek.

Both demons froze. Kagome's mouth twisted into a triumphant sneer and Inuyasha in confusion, as a thin line of blood formed, dripping red dots onto the floor.

The change in them was instantaneous. Kagome's eyes softened, her claws retracted ever so slightly, and her aura dimmed, while Inuyasha's eyes turned golden instead of red, and his fangs shrunk back to their normal size.

The pair blinked a few times and seemed to come to.

"My-my Lord…I'm—I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" Kagome immediately started to apologize before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forwards in a dead faint.

Swiftly, Inuyasha caught her, and lifted her up in his arms. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara!" he barked, "All of you, go find Rin, I think Kagome and I sort of scared her, I'll take Kagome to the hospital, the old hag should be able to fix her right up."

He took off immediately, Kagome hanging limply in his arms. Sango and Kirara shared a glance and then turned to Miroku. "Um, what was that about?" Sango asked.

"Well, dear Sango…." Miroku stopped, looked confused for a minute, and then continued simply, "I have absolutely no idea."


End file.
